


A Cursed Soul

by Egirl1423



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Bad Puns, Don't Judge Me, Don't really know how to tag properly, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Feels, Flashbacks, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Food Love, Gen, Inner Torture, Kinda winging it here with these tags, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Nightmares, POV First Person, Probably way overused puns, Puns & Word Play, Puns on Puns, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader-Insert, Regret, Sans Makes Puns, Skeleton Puns, Soul Bond, dark secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-06-08 23:40:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6880258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Egirl1423/pseuds/Egirl1423
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your cursed life is a constant reminder of what you did that fateful night.<br/>Suddenly everything changes, as the longstanding barrier between the two races is broken, and you are embraced by people who you thought would resent you.<br/>Battling your dark past, and the nightmare that if you tell them the truth, they might hate you for what you did.<br/>You find a friend and companion in the strangest of places.<br/>He jokes and laughs his way into your heart, slowly helping you break down the internal barrier you didn't know you had.<br/>*Side Note*<br/>This is my first Undertale fan fic, so bear with me, and don't be afraid to leave helpful (or nonsensical)  suggestions, and comments on my work.<br/>I will try to upload and update this as fast as I can,</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Revisiting Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to whoever you are, for actually checking out my work. If you have any questions or comments regarding this, please please please, don't be afraid to ask them. *Side Note* I tend to think up strange names, and sometimes they are pronounced odd, (I like to call it the Hermoine effect.) I also have a large vernacular and a plethora of "strange" words I use, so if you want to know how to pronounce anything, I will try my best to put it in layman's terms. ;)

You trek up the side of Mount Ebott, instantly regretting your decision, as you feel the familiar burn in your calves, and the growing stitch in your side. It's not that you're unfit, in fact you're far from it, but your body never really enjoyed the concept of exercising, you feel like you've always been lazy at heart.

After what feels like hours of hiking on the well-worn cliff-side trail, you finally spot the well-hidden outcropping, you have come to know as your second home.  
Stopping to catch your breath, and check that no one had followed you, you gingerly push aside some branches, and step towards the strong familiar pull of magic.  
Feeling the hum of power getting stronger as you gingerly walk towards the alcove.

You never really got used to the first sight of the barrier. Its magical maw dauntingly looming over your small form, surface mirroring that of a bubble, with metallic like rainbow magic swirling around its seemingly fragile surface. It gives off the illusion that a single touch could shatter it, although you know that is not the case. This wall is stronger than anything man or monster could ever imagine, born and fuelled out of hate and fear.  
You slump down next to the wall, accidentally brushing your shoulder against it. You feel a wondrous jolt of power course through your arm, reflexively cringing at the dark memories that also threaten to surface.  
Shifting slightly, as to become more comfortable in the soft gravel, you pick up some loose stones, tossing them at the barrier, and watching them spark as they bounce off its surface. Lost in the repetitive *zap* and *tick* of the stones, your mind wanders to memories you constantly try to bury beneath your conscience.  
\--------------------------------------------------  
_Screams and wails barrage your ears. The smell of smoke and burning fills and invades every pore of your being, the blood and ash filled battlefield stretches around you. But you don't see the battlefield, you don't hear the screams, or smell the smoke. Your eyes are filled with rage and hatred, and your blood thunders in your ears. Your movements are not your own, you have been fully consumed by the battlefield, a puppet to its sadistic master._  
\--------------------------------------------------  
You wake suddenly, scream stuck in your throat, clawing at the imaginary strings believed to be still tied to your arms. You curl into a ball, wheezing and shivering uncontrollably, trying to shake the feeling of death from your body. You finally sit up and squint into the fading daylight. “Have I been here that long?” You think, wondering if somehow the days are becoming shorter. You stiffly get up from your current position, groaning at your cramped muscles, and cracking your back as you do so. Not wanting to think about the long trek home, you walk towards the trail, in hopes that you can get home before it becomes too dark.

By the time you get to your humble abode at the base of the mountain, the sun has already set, and you shiver at the growing cold, wrapping your “well loved” cloak tighter around you.  
“It wasn't always this way”, you think to yourself as you put more logs on the vaguely warm coals, hoping to extract some semblance of warmth from them. “I wasn't always cursed.”  
You cringe yet again, as that word threatens to resurface your nightmares. You sigh, you've been through enough today already, and you feel drained, mentally and physically.  
Stifling a yawn, you hear a small tapping sound at your window. “Hmmm, I wonder who that could be?” You smirk. Grabbing the small bag of birdseed, you open the window and greet your little canary friend. Shae twitters a greeting at me, perching on my thumb, he pecks at the seeds pooled in my palm.  
Once he is satisfied that every last speck is gone, he flits into your kitchen and perches atop the pile of dirty dishes, as if silently reminding you that they need to be cleaned. You sigh, “Ok fine,” you say to the small bird, as you fill the basin with warm soapy water.  
20 soapy minutes later, the dishes are finally finished. Yawning as you dry your pruned hands on a towel. You leave the window open for Shae, and finally head to bed, seeking the well deserved sleep you so desperately need.  
\--------------------------------------------------  
_Darkness, pure and utter darkness, the kind of darkness that is birthed from nightmares. You stare deep into the darkness, and the green light surrounding you is slowly being consumed by the void. The pain you should be feeling, the pain of your magic being ripped from your soul, that pain isn't there, instead you feel numbed. The numbing feeling creeping up your body, limb by limb, buzzing with self doubt. It's hissing and spitting all the flaws and failures of your life at you, until all you can hear is buzzing. Like an angry swarm of hornets inside your head, the buzzing gets louder and louder, until you are sure that your head is going to explode._  
\--------------------------------------------------  
You wake in a cold sweat, hyperventilating, and scared out of your god damned mind. Your nightmares are getting worse, two in one day? That hasn't happened since, well, since, god I can't even remember the last time I had multiple nightmares. You used to be plagued with horrible nightmarish flashbacks all the time, but over the years they seemed to come less and less frequently. “What changed to make all this happen again?” You wonder. You groan, knowing you don't want to risk going back to sleep, in fear of another nightmare, you don't even know if it's possible for you to fall asleep again, not after that. You roll over to check the clock at the side of your bed. Somehow during all of this it managed to reset itself. You stare at the clock, the red LED screen blinks 12:00. You don't know what time it is, but you know that it's too early for you to get up. You roll onto your back and stare at the ceiling, the clock's glow flashes shadows onto the chipped white paint. You stare at the long crack in the roof, noticing that it looks like the river you grew up by. Wanting to forget the nightmares, you fill your mind with the happier memories of your childhood.  
\--------------------------------------------------  
_You're running barefoot through the tall grass surrounding your parents cottage, giggling you crouch down, hoping that your pursuer doesn't see you. You hear the crunching sound of footsteps, and the swishing of grass as they come closer._  
_“______!” They call out, “______, where are you?”_  
_“Just a little bit closer...” you think, mischievous grin plastered to your round face._  
_“______, where... ahh!!” He yelps as you attack, grabbing onto his furry legs, you two fall into the grass. You snicker, trying to hold back the laugh that threatens to burst from your lips. His eyes are wide in shock, and his face is beet red. Unable to hold your laughter back any longer, you burst into a full blown belly laugh, laughing so hard that you sides start to hurt._  
_You manage to get a few words out between laughs._  
_“Dude...” you wheeze, “I wish you could see your face right now...” you laugh, “When I attacked you,” you burst out laughing again, “Man it NEVER gets old...” You look over and see that your friend isn't laughing. Your eyes go wide, afraid that you hurt him, you get all worried. “Mavraki, bud are you ok?” you ask, eyes wide._  
_His lip quivers, and you think he's about to cry when, he bursts out laughing._  
_“Oh my god _____!” He laughs. “I thought you had ditched me, I totally didn't see that coming!” He laughs, and you start laughing again, you both laugh until your sides hurt, and are both out of breath._  
_You lie on your back and stare up at the wispy clouds. A piece of grass tickles your nose, and you sneeze rubbing your nose, then grass tickles your ear, and your neck. You sit up and glare at Mavraki, who pretends to seem nonchalant about the whole thing. An evil grin stretches across your face, as you shuffle towards Ki, who is pretending to be asleep. He peeks one eye open, and pales when he sees you poised to strike._  
_“______, don't you d...” But his pleas fall on deaf ears as you strike, starting an all out tickle war on him._  
_“______! Please! No! Stop!” He says between fits of laughter. “Mercy! Mercy! I surrender! Please stop!” He waves his white paw like a flag, and you finally give. You both flop onto your backs, and you hear a sigh._  
_“What's wrong Ki?” You ask nudging the melancholic monster. He turns to you with a serious look on his face._  
_“Do you ever wish that you could go wherever you want, decide that you want to go on an adventure somewhere far away, and just do it?”_  
_You realize that this question has to do with more his life then yours. Being the Prince of all monsterkind and heir to the King, really limits his freedom. Aside from when he is hanging out with me, Ki has to act like this perfect little monster prince._  
_“______?” he says, and you realize that you still haven't answered him._  
_“I don't know Ki.” I say. “I mean yeah, I think it would be cool to go adventuring into the unknown, but I think it might also be scary.” He looks at you with confusion, but you continue._  
_“The world is pretty big, but I mean there are people out there who aren't as nice and friendly like me.” You pause seeing the look on his face, like he is heard this many times before. “Hey.” I say and he looks up. “Being a prince isn't all bad, I mean at least you get to go on diplomatic trips with your parents, not even Asgore is allowed to do that.” Ki grunts at hearing the name of his younger brother._  
_“But Asgore never does anything.” Ki explains. “He always sits in his flower garden and reads. I swear I heard him have a conversation with a flower once, he basically treats them like people.” You giggle at the image of Asgore talking to a flower._  
_“When I become king, ______, I will travel the world, going on as many adventures as I please.” He stands tall, puffing his chest out, and you laugh at how ridiculous he looks._  
_“How dare you laugh at the Great and Powerful Prince Mavraki?” You giggle again as he says that, and point at his head. He confusedly look up, then turns red at the sight of his head. Grass and seeds are all stuck in his fur, giving him a mangled look._  
_“Does thou not like the Prince's crown?” He retorts. You choke on a laugh when he says that._  
_“Not at all M'lord.” You say, forcing your face not to smile. “In fact I think that his royalness looks quite strapping, shall I call you Prince of Grass, how about His Majesty, Lord of Hay?” You both start laughing again, until suddenly Ki pushes you to the ground._  
_“What the..?” You start to protest, until you see Ki's finger on his lips shushing you._  
_Then you hear it. Slow methodical footsteps getting closer, and closer to where you two are._  
_You manage to wriggle out from Ki's grasp, and you pop your head up above the grass. Seeing no one there, you stand up and tell Ki to stop being a scaredy pants._  
_You're suddenly pulled backwards by strong gloved hands, and a hand is wrapped around your mouth._  
_“Get up and surrender little Princeling.” You hear a gruff voice say. “Or your girlfriend here will get hurt.”_  
_You try to protest, and explain that he is only your friend, but the man's grip gets tighter as he tells you to shut up. Shaking with fear, Ki stands up with his arms meekly raised above his head. His knees are wobbling so hard, you are worried that he might faint at any second, but then you look at his face._  
_His eyes are pulsating with Determination, It's all an act you realize, he is letting the man think that he has the upper hand. You two have a silent understanding, and you are poised to duck, so Ki can give him the one-two punch. But then you realize that another thug has creeped up behind him. You try to warn Ki, but you are too late, the man jumps at Ki, locks him in a hold, and binds his hands with rope._  
_“Well girly.” The gruff man says. “Looks like that since we got your boyfriend here all nicely tied up, we don't need you anymore. And since you know what we look like, and that the Prince has been kidnapped, we surely can't have you running to the King and telling him what we did, now do we?” You shake your head vigorously as if to say you won't tell. “Unfortunately we don't have the space to take you with us, so I guess I'm going to have to kill you.”_  
_You feel the blade of a knife being pressed against your throat, and your heart starts beating uncontrollably. Your minds starts swimming, and you wonder what death will feel like, but then you realize that it's not just your heart beating, there is another sound._  
_A deep thrumming sound, coming deep from within your core. You feel the sound envelop you like a warm blanket, your body is humming, and you feel the crackle of electricity on the tips of your fingers._  
_Figuring that this is your body's way of soothing you before death, you let the feeling take control. You open your eyes one last time to keep Ki in your memory, and you realize that everything is tinted green._  
_“Holy shit!” you hear the thug holding you say. You really hate that guy, and you wish that you could hug Ki one last time before death. The humming becomes stronger._  
_“FUCK!” You hear as the thugs arms are ripped from your body._  
_You look back and see that the thugs clothes are smouldering, and he has a pained expression on his face._  
_“Why you little bitch!” He spits, “I’m gonna make you regret that you ever did that!” He lunges forward, throwing knives at you, but every time one gets close, a green shield comes up and blocks it._  
_“______ WATCH OUT!” You hear Ki yell, and you realize that the other thug is joining in on the fight. All you can do is focus on the humming surrounding you, and you know that the shield will always protect you. One of the thugs grabs onto you from behind, but is pushed away again, from what you determined now is a shock. He hits the ground groaning, but is not making an effort to pick his smouldering body back up._  
_Seeing that he is ultimately defeated, the gruff thug, limps over to his fallen companion, dragging him away from Ki and yourself._  
_“You’ll regret that you ever messed with us you little bitch!” He yells towards me. “You are now in the eye of the Master, and will be hunted down for what you did!” You stare at them, until they reach the shadows of the forest. Ki you realize is sitting dumbfounded on the ground._  
_“Oh my gosh Ki! Are you ok?!” You ask in a panicked voice, helping him undo the rope._  
_“Am I ok? ______! I should be the one asking you if you’re ok!” He pulls you into a big bear hug, and you squeak as all the air is pushed out of your lungs._  
_“Ki, I can’t breathe.” You manage to get out._  
_“Oh sorry,” he mumbles, easing up his vice grip on you. “God ______! I was so worried that I was going to lose you! Don’t EVER scare me like that again!”_  
_You nod slowly, feeling very tired._  
_“______,” he says slowly, almost as if he doesn’t know how to say what he is about to say._  
_“______, you used magic.”_  
\--------------------------------------------------

Realizing that the sun has now risen, you snap out of your daydream, and reluctantly get ready for work.


	2. Friends and Falafels

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delayed update! I went camping for the long weekend, and apparently the chapter didn't upload properly.  
> Thank you for the feedback last chapter, and I am glad that everyone is enjoying this so far!  
> *Side Note*  
> I will try to upload every few days, but I have to juggle school, work, and writing, so don't expect strict punctuality!

“How is it already 9:30?!” you panic, realizing that you are going to be late for work.

You normally pride yourself on being somewhat of a “punctual” person, I mean it's not your fault that your bed is super comfy, or that you don't enjoy waking up at the “ass-crack of dawn”.

You run into the kitchen, and hurriedly pour yourself a cup of coffee, cursing when some of the scalding liquid sloshes over the side onto your hand. Grabbing your keys, and a piece of cinnamon raisin toast, (god you love that stuff), you dash out to your beat up El Camino.

You've always loved your little rust bucket, and have always promised that when you have the money to do so, you would get her refurbished.

“Come on Mandy, start for me today.” You whisper as you turn the key. She sputters a few times in protest, but then gives in and grumbles to a start.

\--------------------------------------------------

Parking right next to the back door of the shop, you run inside, hearing the familiar jingle of the small bell. You take in a deep breath, enjoying the smell of the books, then walk towards your desk. As you pass the front till, you see Sam ringing a costumer up. You duck your head, in hopes that she doesn't see that you're late, but she notices, and gives you a dirty look. Finally making it to your desk, you flop down in your chair, waiting for the “interrogation” to begin.

“Have a nice day!” you hear Sam say as the customer leaves. The tapping of her sneakers approach you, and you try to busy yourself in the pile of papers scattered across your desk.

“So.” Sam says, and you pretend not to hear her.

“______, I know you can hear me,” she states, grabbing my coffee. I look up to protest the fact that she can't keep stealing my coffee, and realize that I have fallen for her ploy.

“Geeze ______, you look like shit.” Worry etched on her face as she studies you. “Bad night?” you nod, and her face scrunches up even further. “I told you to tell me if your nightmares got worse. You should really go see someone about this.” You turn your head away.

You had told Sam some years back about your nightmares, after you had fallen asleep at work, and screamed bloody murder in your sleep. You lied and told her that you have bad memories from when your parents died, and got nightmares from it at times. She seemed pretty understanding about it, but has been very persistent about you seeing someone. You know that you can never do that, I mean who would believe that you murdered hundreds of monsters, helped trap an entire race underneath Mt. Ebott, and now had to spend the rest of your cursed immortal life with that on your conscience. You hear Sam sigh.

“Well if you ever change your mind about what I said, I know someone who can help you. Anyways, Agnes wants to talk to you, said it was something important.” With that said, Sam walks back to help another customer.

You slowly get up from your chair, and meander through the overstuffed bookshelves towards the small office at the back.

Gently rapping your knuckles against the ancient door, you hear what you guess is a muffled “Come in”. Slowly easing the door open, you poke your head inside. Agnes is sitting in a well-worn chair, hunched over some ancient tomes and manuscripts.

“Sam said that you wanted to see me?” you inquire, and she looks up at you standing in the doorway.

“Ah yes ______! Come in, come in, don't be shy I won't bite!” She winks at you while gesturing for you to take a seat.

“So ______,” Agnes says as you take a seat. “I have noticed that you have seemed a bit off this past week, is everything alright at home?” You nod slowly, but she sees right through your facade.

“I don't know how many times I have said this now, but if you need some time off, just ask.” You internally groan at the worry marking her sweet face. Why does everyone have to care so much!

“I'm fine, really, no need for me to take time off, you need all the help you can get anyways.” You force a smile at her, and her face relaxes a bit.

“Well if that is how you feel, I guess I won't push you any further.” Sighing with relief when she says that, you get up and walk towards the door.

“Remember, anytime you feel like having a day off, just let me know, ok?” You nod and turn back to the door

Just as you are about to leave, a small book catches your eye. It's nothing of real significance, just a small weathered book, roughly the size of your hand. You look back at Agnes, and see that she has gone back to whatever she was working on before. Wanting so see what the little book is about, you snag it from the shelf hurrying back to your desk, unaware of the secret smile splayed on Agnes' lips when you do so.

\--------------------------------------------------

You sit down at your messy desk, after pushing aside piles of paperwork, you turn on the ancient computer. While waiting for it to boot up, you pull out the book, and turn it over in your hand.

It's worn cloth surface feels comfortable to the touch. The once vibrant colours, now faded and soiled, and the lettering nearly invisible. You run your fingers over the spine, feeling the indented words as you do so. Your eyes snap open wide, as you frantically trace the title again, and again.

“How is this possible?” you mutter, over and over again. Grabbing a scrap of paper, and a pencil, you place the paper over the lettering, and rub the pencil back and forth, creating a traced image of it. You stare in disbelief at what is before you.

“This can't be real...” you say, shaking your head. “These books were destroyed, I watched them all burn...” You can't, and you still don't believe, what you see in front of you.

The title, written in the ancient tongue of old... “History of the 4 Races.”

The computer beeps to signify that it is booted up, and you snap out of the trance you didn't realize you were in. Stuffing the book and paper into your bag, you try to forget about what you just saw, and try to focus on the work you need to get done.

After 30 distracted minutes of absentmindedly cataloguing books, you can't take it anymore. Saving your work, you pull out the book, and open to the first page.

Aside from its outward appearance, the pages inside look brand new, and you can faintly feel the residual magic protecting the pages.

On the first page, you see the Delta Rune, the crest that symbolized the 4 connected races.

At the top, a winged sphere symbolizing the Ancients, the first race of beings that populated our world.

Then beneath that, are two upward facing triangles, symbolizing the monsters and mages that were created by the ancients.

Finally at the bottom is a downward facing triangle, symbolizing the non-magical mages, that are now known as humans.

You gaze at the rune, tracing your fingers over the lines again, and again.

You hear someone clear their throat, and whip your head up toward the source of the noise. You see Sam leaning against the door frame.

“Whatcha reading?” she asks, quizzically arching an eyebrow towards the book.

“Oh th-this?” you stammer, quickly trying to hide the book. “N-nothing, j-just an old book I found.” You try to seem nonchalant about it, but she isn't fooled.

“Yes, th-th-that.” she mocks, yanking the book from under your pile of papers. You grasp for the book, but she is too quick.

“So,” she says, “why is this book so important?” she flips the book over, inspecting it.

“Crap.” you mutter to yourself, she can always tell when you're lying.

“I t-told you already,” you say. “It's j-just an old book I-I found, it's not even in e-english.”

She opens the book, and carefully thumbs through a couple pages. You wince when she snaps the book shut, and hands it back to you.

“Well, I guess I'll let you off the hook this time,” you sigh. “Anyways, I came in here to ask if you wanted to grab some lunch with me?” You glance at your phone, it reads 12:06. You shake your head, you had been staring at that page for over an hour.

“Sure,” you say to Sam, who smiles at your response. “Let me just save this first, and I'll meet you out back.” Sam turns, and walks out, and you haphazardly shuffle your papers into a pile. Putting the book in your bag, you grab your keys, and meet up with Sam.

“So where to?” Sam says as I walk outside. You smile, jingling your keys between your fingers.

“Falafel?” she says.

“Falafel.” You repeat, walking towards your car.

\--------------------------------------------------

You stop at the nearby park after getting your food, and sit down on one of the benches.

You take a big bite of the stuffed pita, and chase it down with a falafel. Damn, you've always had a soft spot for falafels and pitas, I mean seriously! How can food be THIS freaking delicious?

“So, what are you going to do this weekend?” you hear Sam say between bites.

“Probably stay at home and read,” you shrug. Sam shakes her head at the answer.

“Geeze ______, you are such a dork sometimes! Well since you seem to be pretty “busy” this weekend, I guess you won't be able to come see my tryouts.” You swivel your head towards her.

“Wait, you're actually going to tryout?” she nods, and chomps down on another falafel.

“Sam! That's great news! Why didn't you tell me sooner?! Of course I'll come watch you!” You give her a big hug.

“______... you're crushing me...”

“Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry! Are you ok?”

“Yeah, I'm fine, I just couldn't eat with you hugging me, so I had to say _something_ to get you off.”

“Sam!” You smack her arm, and she smirks at you, taking another bite.

You both finish your lunch, Sam trying more than a few times to sneak some of yours, and head back to the bookstore.

“Hey Agnes we're back from lunch!” Sam hollers when we get inside.

You replace the “out to lunch” sign with the “come in we're open” sign, and head back to your desk.

\--------------------------------------------------

You look up and groan, massaging your temple, the clock on your computer reads 9:45. You had decided to stay late, in order to finish the paperwork from this morning. Your stomach growls, and you remember that you haven't had dinner yet. Saving your work, and shutting your computer, you grab your things, and lock everything up.

The streetlight outside flickers, as you make your way to your car. A piece of paper flutters against your windshield.

“Shit, is that a ticket?” you say. You pick up the paper, and realize that it is a newspaper clipping.

You read the title.

* * *

 

**"** **8 year old child missing sometime within last week. Last seen around Mount Ebott National Park. Description: Height: 3'9” with short brown hair. Last wearing a blue and purple striped sweater with blue pants, and brown shoes. If you have any known idea on the whereabouts of this child, please contact your local Police Department.”**

 

* * *

 

“Damn, that makes 7 children that have gone missing now,” you mutter. This has been happening for a few years now. So far 6 children have gone missing in Mount Ebott National Park, and no one knows what has happened to them. You sigh, and get in your car.

\--------------------------------------------------

You pull up your driveway, and lumber into the house. Opening the fridge, you pull out some leftover chili. While heating up the chili, you hear Shae tapping on the window.

“Hey bud,” you say to the little bird. “You hungry?” He chirps in response, and you pour some seed into a bowl. Grabbing the chili from the stove, you sit down and start eating. When Shae is finished his snack, he perches on your shoulder, and starts to sing. You hum along, as you clean and dry your dish.

“Ok bud, I'm gonna go to bed now, so it's time for you to go home.” Shae gives one last chirp, before flying out the window. You yawn, stretching your arms up, and head to the shower.

Feeling completely exhausted, but clean, you flop down on your bed, silently wishing for a decent amount of sleep tonight. You close your eyes, and feel yourself drifting off into what you are hoping is dreamland.

\--------------------------------------------------

_You look at Ki, with confusion written on your face._

“ _But I can't perform magic,” you say. “I'm a human, not a mage.” You shake your head, yawning as you do so._

“ _Well I can tell you this ______, you definitely preformed defensive magic, like strong defensive magic.” You yawn again, feeling really tired, and lightheaded._

“ _Ki, I don't feel too good.” You say, as your knees wobble. “I think,” *yawn* “I need to lie down.”_

_Your eyes feel heavy, and you slowly feel them start to close._

“ _______! Are you ok?!” Is the last thing you hear from Ki, before you fall into a deep slumber._

\--------------------------------------------------

_You remember opening your eyes to darkness. Looking around, you see that in the distance there is a faint pulsating green light._

_You “drift,” really is the only word to describe what you are feeling, towards the light._

_As you get closer, you feel that familiar humming envelop you once again. The humming is melodic, and soothing, and you find yourself humming along with it._

_As you hum along, you can feel strength flooding through your veins. Not strength in the sense of power, but strength in the sense of wisdom._

_You can feel knowledge fuelling every molecule, strengthening every muscle, electricity coursing through your arms, and crackling at the tips of your fingers._

_You hear a distant voice calling your name._

“ _______!” It calls. And you look towards the source of the sound._

“ _______!” The voice calls again. You feel like you are being pulled out of the darkness every time you hear it. Even though you love this new feeling, and you don't want to leave it behind, you reluctantly drift towards your name._

_You feel a slight pull as you do so, and realize that there is a small vine of energy, trailing behind you. Cautiously you lift it up, seeing that it connects you to the humming energy. Filled with more strength, you allow the pull of your name take you out of the void._

\--------------------------------------------------

_You peek open your eyes, so to adjust them to the bright light._

_Ki is sitting next to your bed, holding your hand, and muttering your name. You shift slightly, and Ki's head whips up to your face._

“ _______! You're awake! You're ok!” He says in a rushed voice. “Oh god I was so scared! I mean one moment you were fine, and the next you were slumped on the ground. I thought you were dead!” He squeezes your hand when he says that, and you squeeze back._

“ _I'll be ok.” You croak. “I was just a little tired, that's all.” He gives you a hard look._

“ _A “little” tired ______? You've been asleep for two days, I thought I lost you!”_

_Your mind churns. “Two days?” you think, “I was asleep for two whole days?!”_

“ _Where am I?” you ask, realizing that you are not in-fact in your room._

“ _One of the castle's guest rooms.” Ki responds. “I didn't know where to go, so I came here.”_

_At that, you hear a light tap on the door._

“ _Come in!” Ki says._

_The door creaks open, and you see a little goat-monster. She looks to be a few years younger than Ki._

“ _I heard someone talking in here, and I thought I would check on you two.”_

“ _Yeah, ______ woke up, and I was just going to tell her about you.” Ki waves her over._

“ _______, Toriel, Toriel, ______.” Ki introduces, waving his paws between us. “Tori here has been helping with healing you, these past couple days.” Tori blushes at the comment._

“ _Well, I haven't been doing too much,” she says. “My mom is the royal healer, and she has been teaching me. She told me that one day, I will take her place as royal healer.” She looks down, shuffling her foot._

“ _Well you certainly did a good job in patching me up.” Toriel perks up. “I hope I wasn't to stubborn of a patient.” You smile at her._

“ _No, no, you were fine!” She says, looking less tense. “You just have to be more careful when using your magic, you almost ran dry.”_

_You blink, remembering what happened two days ago._

“ _Thanks, I'll remember that” You say, and you both smile._

\--------------------------------------------------

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also kudos to Mellivia and TotalSkeletonTrash, for inspiring me to write my own fan fic! :)


	3. A Wonderful Weekend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam has her tryouts, love is in the air, and you meet this guy. What is going to happen? Find out next week, jk, enjoy this (very late) chapter!  
> Egirl <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delayed update, I've had/ am having exams right now, so I'm a bit preoccupied at the moment. Hope you enjoy this chapter!

The mid-morning sun filters through the cracks in your curtains. You yawn, and snuggle deeper into your pile of messed blankets, oh how you love weekends. As you start to drift back into dreamland, you hear a knock, no a pounding fist, banging at your door.

“Nooo....” you grunt, “too early...” You burrow deeper into the covers.

“______!” you hear someone shout. “______! I'M COMING IN, AND YOU BETTER BE UP!”

You hear stomping steps coming towards your room. The door is slammed open, and strong arms start jostling you.

“Come on ______! You need to be up!” They say, still shaking you. You peek out, and see Sam glaring at you.

“Saaaaammmmm...” You whine. “It's Saturday.... Let me sleeeeep...”

“Nope!” she says, “You promised.” You puzzle over what Sam is talking about, when she pulls the covers off you. You feebly grasp for them, and curl into a ball.

“Promised what?” You grumble, finally sitting up with a yawn.

“Well let me see...” she says, sarcastically tapping her chin. “Maybe it's the swim tryouts? no, I'm getting married? Nope that's not it...” You mentally smack yourself in the forehead, how could you have forgotten that her tryouts were today?

“Dammit Sam, I'm so sorry, I totally forgot that was today.” You glance at the clock 10:15 it reads.

“Well luckily for you they don't start till 1, but you should get ready if you still want to come.”

“Yeah,” you say, walking over to your closet. “Let me get dressed, you can wait in the kitchen.”

Sam shrugs, and leaves you to get changed.

\--------------------------------------------------

After 15 minutes, you are finally ready to go. You walk into the kitchen, to find that Sam has made you some eggs, with cinnamon raisin toast.

“Sam, you didn't have to.” you say, taking a bite of the delicious food.

“Well I couldn't have my best friend starve because of me.” She winks and sneaks a bite off your plate.

When the food is finished, you both pile into your car, leaving Sam's motorbike at your place.

\--------------------------------------------------

You drop Sam off at the front of the pool, and look for a parking spot.

The place is packed. There are different groups of swimmers, and the bleachers are crowded with friends, and family cheering everyone on.

You find a place to stand, and wave at Sam when she spots you. Her group is queued to go next, and all the participants line up on the side of the pool. She smiles, and you give her the double thumbs up.

“You can do it Sam!” you yell, crossing your fingers. The whistle blows, and the swimmers dive into the pool. It's two breaststroke laps, and Sam is racing across the pool.

They make it to the end, and flip over, heading to the finish line.

“GO SAM!” you yell, jumping up and down. Time seems to slow, as you wait for a hand to touch the end. Finally, you see Sam touch, and surface, smile stretching from ear to ear.

“YOU DID IT!” you squeal, giving her a huge hug when she comes out of the water.

“I always knew you could do it!” I don't even know how, but her smile seems to get bigger.

“I couldn't have done it without you.” she says holding my arms “If you hadn't pestered me into trying out, I would have never done it.” Your eyes start to tear up.

“Geeze ______, don't you start crying, or I might, and I don't need the coaches thinking that I can't handle pressure.” You blink, wiping the tears with your shirt.

A woman with a clipboard walks over to us.

“Are you Samantha Hughes?” she says, and Sam nods.

Nice to meet you Samantha,” she shakes both our hands. “I'm Amelia Campbell, coach of the Mount Ebott Evergladers, and I must say Samantha, you are quite an amazing swimmer. Anyways, we are looking for a couple new members, why don't you come to our practice on Monday, see if you enjoy it.”

Sam stares in disbelief, and you elbow her.

“Uh yeah! That would be great!” She says, smile stretching even further.

“Ok, well see you then, practice starts at 6 and goes till 8, so be here for around 5:45. Looking forward to seeing you there.” With that she turns and walks away.

Sam turns towards you, and you both hug each other squealing like 12 year old girls.

“OH MY GOD SAM!” you finally say. “The Evergladers want you to be on the team!!”

“I know! I can hardly believe it!” Finally you both calm down, and Sam's face twists into a scowl.

“Shit!” she mumbles. “I totally forgot that I work on Monday.” She slumps onto the bench.

“It's fine,” you say. “I'll cover for you, and I'm sure Agnes won't mind either. I mean you have always had my back, and this is an opportunity you can't possibly pass up.”

“You'd really do that for me?” she looks up at you.

“Well isn't that what friends are for?” you smirk.

“Yeah,” Sam smiles, “and I definitely picked a good one.”

\--------------------------------------------------

After some celebratory icecream, you both head back to your house.

“We should go for a hike.” Sam states, as you flop down on your couch.

“A hike? Seriously Sam? I mean how do you still have so much energy?” Sam sighs

“_______, when are going to stop being so lazy? I mean you have barely done anything today, a hike wouldn't hurt you.” Sam gives you a pleading look. “I don't want to get lost.”

“Fine,” you groan. “I'll go on a hike with you.” Sam punches your arm.

“That's the spirit, besides you live in the prettiest spot of town, who wouldn't love this?”

You grab two water bottles, double checking that both the doors are locked, you head up the mountain.  You decided to let Sam lead the way, as you both trek up one of the park's path.

Mount Ebott has always been one of the town's main attractions, with its acres of forest pathways and seaside cliffs, it is a place many love to explore. You hike for a couple of hours, and by the time you reach the summit, it's almost sunset.

Sitting down on one of the many benches, Sam pulls out two granola bars, handing one to you. You both sit in silence eating the bars, as the sun starts to set.

You see a couple sitting on a bench a little ways down from you. He has his arm wrapped around her, and her head is resting against his shoulder, they look happy together.

“We should probably head back.” You say, getting up. “It's gonna get dark fast.”

“Mhm, ok boss, whatever you say.” Sam says, following after you.

You've been walking down the path for a couple minutes when Sam speaks up.

“So...” she says.

“So... what?” You reply.

“So when are you going to get a boyfriend, or girlfriend?”

You stop.

“What the hell brought that up?” You ask her.

“Hmm I don't know, maybe because of the longing look you had on your face when you were staring at that couple earlier?”

“Was it really that obvious?” You ask, feeling your cheeks flush.

“Yes, yes it was. I mean come on ______, you can't be single forever, you are only young once in your life, so live a little!”

You keep walking, ignoring Sam's comment about being young.

“I, I just haven't found the right person yet.” You say.

“That's because you never put yourself out there. I mean you basically keep yourself shut up at home, what do you expect?”

“Yeah?! And what about you Sam? What makes you judge over what I do with my life?!”

Sam looks hurt when you say that, but tries to hide it.

“Touchy subject then...” She mumbles.

“I'm sorry Sam,” you say. “I didn't mean to yell, it's just, it's hard to explain.”

“No, I get it, you don't want to talk about your love life, I shouldn't have bugged you about it.”

You both continue the walk back to your place, and when you finally get back, it's dark out.

“See you on Monday!” You say, waving at Sam as she rides off.

\--------------------------------------------------

Feeling like you won't be able to sleep, even if you tried, you pull out the small book from your bag. Opening it up, you flip to the first chapter, Ancients.

\--------------------------------------------------

_ “The Ancients were the first race of beings, that populated our planet. _

_ Although the origin of their existence is unknown, they were said to be older than the stars above. _

_ When they came to the land, they brought with them a powerful magic. They used this magic to create two different races to populate the planet, Monsters and Mages. _

_ The Ancients gave both monsters and mages, a small fragment of their immense powers. They gave to them the power of the elements, and the power of soul magic. _

_ The Ancients also created elemental creatures who were each given one of the 5 main elemental powers. These Elemental's lived in different regions, all of which were connected by the spirit world. _

_ The main regions were: The Floating Mountain Range in the North, where the air elemental's lived, the Obsidian Isles in the South, where the fire elemental's lived, the Greatwood Forest in the West, where the earth/nature elemental's lived, and the Underwater Coral Cities in the East, where the water elemental's lived. _

_ These 4 cities were the capitals of their region. Minor cities included the Northern Tundra Plains, the South-Eastern Crystal Desert, the South-Western Swampland, and the Mid-Western Grasslands, all of which stretched across the globe. _

_ The two races lived in harmony amongst each other, dwelling in the grand cities, and expanding their population to the far reaches of the globe. _

\--------------------------------------------------

You close the book, feeling the exhaustion of the hike overtake you. While shuffling to your room, you grunt and groan with every step, feeling like you had just run a marathon.

“Why did I allow Sam to convince me that hiking was a good idea?” You whine, flopping onto your mattress, and instantaneously falling asleep.

\--------------------------------------------------

That night you dream of another time, a time when you were not cursed, a time when you had loved someone.

You dream of half forgotten faces, you watch the world age and grow around you. Always seeing children grow, wither, and die. A relentless cycle that you could never escape, a cycle in which you could never again love someone, not if you were going to see them die.

You had outlived wars, and witnessed historical events. Each cycle of time, you were another person, another nameless face in the sea of time.  The cycle of your life is endless, and so with every new era, you don a new mask, a new face, and a new identity.

Every time you try to distance yourself from others, and each time you inevitably fail. No matter what you do, no matter how you act, there is always somebody who cares enough about you, someone who against all odds becomes your friend.

\--------------------------------------------------

The morning is grey and gloomy. Big, dark, rain swollen clouds loom overhead, threatening to drench the town.

You put on a t-shirt and a pair of capris, along with your rain boots. It's getting warmer out now, since spring is almost over, and you are looking forward to summer. Unlike most people, you don't really have a favourite season, you like them all for different reasons.  Grabbing your jacket and an umbrella on your way out, you head off to work.

After about 5 minutes of driving, the sky finally opens up, and buckets of water pour from the clouds. Parking in your usual spot, you walk inside, opting to leave your wet boots by the door, and just wear socks.

You still feel a bit sore from yesterday, but fortunately for you Sunday is a shorter day, which is probably why you chose to work on them. Sam doesn't work on weekends, which is fine with you, since Sundays are normally pretty quiet.

You grab one of the book trolleys, and proceed to categorize the books on the shelves. You faintly hear the ding of the bell as someone come in the shop.

“Hello? Is anyone here?” You hear someone say from the front of the shop.

“Be right with you!” You say, placing the book you were holding down, and walking to the till.

You see a man, probably early twenties, standing at the till with a pile of books.

“Welcome to Inkwell Books,” you say as you walk behind the till. “What can I help you with?”

“Uh yeah hi,” he says. “I was hoping that I could donate my books, I mean my grandfather's books here, since I don't really have a place to put them.”

“Well I would have to talk to my boss about it, but I'm sure that would be fine.” You say. “If you want to wait here for a minute, I'll ask my boss, Mr..?”

“Oh uh Richards, Cody Richards.”

“Got it, I'll just be a minute, feel free to browse if you want.”

You head to Agnes' office.

“Hey Agnes, there is someone here by the name of Cody Richards, hoping to donate some of his grandfather’s books.”

“Ok ______, I'll be right there.”

You walk back to the front, where Cody is thumbing through the bookmarks.

“Find anything you like?” You say, and Cody turns.

“No, just looking. So what did your boss say?”

“Well I would like to take a look at what books you have there.” Agnes says from behind you. “Richards was it? You wouldn't happen to know a Frank Richards would you?”

“Yeah, Frank was my grandfather. My mom inherited his house a few weeks ago, and she tasked me with getting rid of the stuff we don't need.”

“Well Frank was a good man, and a wonderful teacher, are these some of his textbooks?”

“Yeah, I don't have a need for them, and I couldn't find the library, so I came here.”

“Well we would be happy to take these off your hands, and if there are any other books, feel free to drop by.” Agnes smiles at Cody.

“Thanks, I will.” Cody says. Agnes turns and heads back to her office.

You grab some of the books, bringing them towards the education section.

“Need any help?”

“Uh yeah sure.” You say. “Just bring them over here, and I'll put them on the shelves.”

“I don't think I caught your name?” Cody says, as you shelf the books.

“______.” You say.

“Well ______, do you know of any good places around here to eat? I'm still figuring my way around.”

“What kind of food do you like?” You say, dusting your hands off on your pants.

“Don't really have a preference, I'll eat just about anything.” You smirk at his comment.

“Well there is this middle eastern restaurant, they have pita's, falafels and other things.”

“Sounds delicious, would you care to join me for lunch?"

“Sure why not.” You answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooh exciting! I know right? Who is this Cody Richards? Will Reader ever find true love? Is Sam truly part dolphin? Find out next week! (or hopefully sooner that that!)  
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter, post in the comments about the new characters, like? dislike? theories?  
> Stay crabnormal!  
> Egirl <3


	4. Update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little update to what is going on.

So I am sorry that this is not an actual chapter for you guys to read, but I needed to give an update on what is going on for me.

My summer has been pretty busy so far, as you knew from my suuuuper delayed last update... So I have some not so nice news...

Recently my Grandmother has been on Chemo, and she finally decided to stop it, so I am trying to spend as much time with her as I can.

She is getting significantly better, but for a while there, she wasn't looking too good.

We are hoping and praying that the Cancer is gone, and will stay gone from her body, but we ultimately don't know what the future holds.

Between visits with my Grandma, and working, I haven't had the mindset to write.

I am sorry to say that I probably won't be updating for a while, but I hope you guys can understand.

Oh yeah, and I almost forgot! I got my first 100 views! Yay me!

Thank you to all of you who have taken the time to read this, and I hope that you have been enjoying this so far!

Don't worry, I'm not forgetting about this story, it's just being put on the back burner for a little while.

Stay Crabnormal everyone!

Egirl


	5. This Means War!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is love in the air? What ever happened between Reader and Cody? A few more flashbacks, to give some insight into Readers past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gosh I am sooooooooooooooooo sorry for not updating! Everything has been really hectic!  
> From exams, to work, to getting injured, I have had a LOT of things going on! I hope you guys can forgive me for being suuuuuuuuuuuper late with this chapter update! So here is a longer chapter to make up for life giving me a truck full of lemons. Hope you enjoy this chapter!  
> P.S I realized that I was being a MAJOR butt for leaving you guys on a cliffhanger like that! ("^∇^) Don't murder me plz!

Lunch was great. You and Cody talked mostly about how he was enjoying living here, and the transition of moving to a small town.

At first you were a bit worried that he had a crush on you, but you slowly realized that his interests were completely platonic based, and that made you feel more comfortable. Cody was a sweet kid, and even though you were both roughly the same age, you wouldn't ever be able to form a relationship without feeling like a cougar, which was fine since you didn't want to.

After getting to know him a bit better, you realized how similar, in personality he was to Sam. Both had an insatiable apatite, and a love for all things sporty, whereas Cody was more into science, and Sam enjoyed mechanics. After lunch, you both parted ways, and since the bookstore was closed now, you decided to head home.

\--------------------------------------------------

The rain had finally let up by the time you got home, and the sun has come out, leaving a fine mist over everything. With the sun filtering through the trees, and bouncing off the water particles of the mist, it caused the area to almost “shimmer” and “glow” in a beautifully mystical way. You always loved the smell of the earth after it rained, you never really knew how to describe it, but always remembered the time when someone tried to.

\--------------------------------------------------

“What does rain smell like?” You asked your older sister, as you both were walking home from school.

“Worms.” She replied, and you stopped in front of a big puddle.

“But then what do worms smell like?” You asked, puzzled by her response.

“Rain.” She said, shrugging it off as the most obvious answer in the world.

“That doesn't make any sense Sybil,” you pause, scrunching your face up. “If rain smells like worms, and worms smell like rain, then what do they both smell like?” Sybil crouches down next to you.

“Things don't always make sense ______, sometimes we don't know the answer to things, and sometimes the answer will confuse us, but think of it like this.” She picks up a rock and drops it into the puddle with a “plop” sound. “See when I drop this rock into the puddle, it makes a sound, but if I drop a different rock.” She proceeds to pick up a tiny pebble and drop it, creating a “plink” sound instead. “The sound will be different.”

“But what does that have to do with what the rain smells like?” You ask, completely befuddled by the rocks.

“See the rain and the worm are like these rocks, both are different and make different sounds, but they both are in the puddle. And now,” she says, standing up, “so are you!” Sybil pushes you forward, and you land face first into the water, soaking your clothes.

“Hey! What was that for?!” You say, shocked and confused by Sybil's actions.

“That, was a valuable lesson my dear sister, a lesson in not standing close to a puddle, and... HEY!” She says, as you push her into the wet grass on the side of the road.

“Yeah?! And THIS is a lesson on learning not to be mean!” You giggle, grabbing a fistful of mud.

“Oh no you don't!” Sybil says, staring wide-eyed at your hand. “Don't you dare thr-” *SPLAT* Bullseye, right on her face. “OH, IT'S ON!” Sybil chuckles, swiping the dirt from her face and gathering it in her hand. She aims, and hits you on the side of the face, you both giggle and squeal, chucking mud-balls back and forth until you are both covered head-to-toe in mud.

“Mom is going to be so mad.” You say, looking at the state of your dresses.

“But hey, it was definitely worth it.” Sybil says, getting up from the muddy grass.

“Sybil?” You ask as you start home again.

“Hmm?” She responds.

“What do you really think the rain smells like?”

“Worms.”

“No I mean, _really_.”

“I _really_ do think the rain smells like worms.”

“Ugh, you're no help.” You huff.

“See the reason why I think the rain smells like worms is because they both smell like one thing.”

“Water?” You ask, rolling your eyes.

“No, life. Rain smells like new beginning and new life. It smells like rich soil, swift rivers and plant seedlings, all of which are life.

Rain smells like a farmer's joy for his watered crops, and the gem-like dewdrops on a sweet smelling flower.

Rain smells like the worms who churn the leaves into rich soil for the seedling, the worms feeding the fish in the river, and the birds in the trees.

To me rain smells like new life, and a fresh start, washing away the bad, and giving us a chance to start again.

That is what rain smells like ______, it smells like worms.”

\--------------------------------------------------

You smile at the memory, and walk inside.

Taking your damp boots off at the door, you shuffle over to the overstuffed chair by the window.

The sunlight is streaming through the window, casting a soft warm glow onto you.

You pick up the book from the table, and sit down to have a nice quiet read.

\--------------------------------------------------

You wake to the sounds of a soft rain pattering at your window, realizing that you had fallen asleep. You check your phone 6:23, I should probably eat.

After you eat, you climb into bed with the book, continuing from where you last left off.

All this new info about the history of the world was making you feel pretty tired, or maybe that was the fact that it was now 11:30.

“Dammit I forgot that I was filling in for Sam in the morning.” You groan, shutting off the light, and setting your alarm for 7:00.

Finally letting the sweet darkness of sleep overtake you.

\--------------------------------------------------

“8... 9... 10! Ready or not! Here I come!” You shout, pacing around the perimeter of the yard, like a soldier.

“Hmm?” You think aloud. “I wonder where everyone is hiding?”

You smirk when a bush rustles to your left. Creeping over to the bush you pounce!

“Aha! I got.. you?” You frown when there is nobody behind the bush.

Another bush rustles, and you pounce, and another, and another. By this point, you are pretty tired of this.

“Ok guys, no more tricks!” You huff, standing in the middle of the yard.

“Achoo!”

You swivel your head towards the noise, catching a flutter of purple. Running towards the pillar, you spot Asgore.

“Found you!” You say triumphantly, pulling the sneezing monster out from his hiding spot.

“I g-guess you ca-ca-caACHOO! caught me.” He sniffles, wiping his nose into the purple fabric of his robe.

“You ok squirt?” You say hesitantly, looking at the small monster.

“Yeah-ah-ACHOO! It's just allergies.” He sniffles again, plopping down into the grass.

Seeing that the little fluffy-buns wasn't going to be much help, you continue your search.

You found Tori hiding behind a row of flower pots, but none of you could find Ki.

*Tock* A small acorn hits the back of your head. *Tock* Where were those coming from?

*Tock* You look up and, *Tock!* Right between the eyes.

Craning your neck to the side, to try to see who your assailant is. You spot Ki peacefully lounging in the tall oak tree.

“I can see you Ki!” You say.

“I know.” He says, throwing an acorn at you. You jump aside, the acorn barely missing your arm.

“Can you stop throwing acorns at me.” You say scowling.

“Nope.” He smirks, throwing another nut at you.

“Ki stop that!” You yell, while dodging the barrage of acorns.

“Sorry no can do.” He says shrugging. “I'm having too much fun.” He lobs another nut, and you don't have enough time to dodge it. *Tock*

“That's it...” You say. “This... means... WAR!” You yell, pulling up your magic shield, and lobbing the nuts back at him.

“Hey that's cheating!” He says, teetering perspicaciously on the branch.

“Technically there are no rules, so I can do what I want.” You aim the next shot, and hit him square in the snout, causing him to lose his balance, and fall into the bush below.

“I win.” You cheer, as Ki climbs out of the bush, twigs sticking out of his fur.

“Yeah but you still cheated.” he grumbles, rubbing the small bump on his nose.

“Aww don't be such a _sore_ loser.” You giggle, as he pulls out twigs from his fur.

“Ha ha.” He laughs dryly. “Very funny.”

“You have to say though, that game was pretty _nuts_.”

“Please stop...”

“ _Acorn_ 't believe you actually _fell_ for my tricks.”

“______, you're hurting my brain.”

“Lighten up will ya? It's _snout_ always about winning.” Behind you, Toriel has burst into a bout of laughter.

“Oh my gosh ______! That's so punny!” Toriel wheezes between laughs.

“Don't encourage her Tori!” Ki groans, shaking his head.

“Come on Ki, my jokes aren't that _baaad_.” You snicker.

“Really? Goat jokes now? You've got to be kidding me...”

You laugh.

“What?” He asks.

“Kidding.” You snort. “Don't worry, I'm not _kid_ ding you.” You chuckle.

“I can't take this anymore! You guys are crazy.” He huffs, walking away.

By this point Toriel has doubled over in laughter, clutching her gut. You smile, wiping tears from the corner of your eyes.

Today is going to be a good day. You think to yourself.

\--------------------------------------------------

*BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP*

You groan shutting off your alarm and yawn as you sit up.

Blinking into the morning light, you groggily haul yourself into the bathroom.

You look into the mirror, sighing at how tired you look. Splashing some water on your face to wake yourself up, you look back into the mirror.

A pale gaunt face, with wild ash and blood filled, hair stares back at you, with its hollow lifeless eyes, unnatural smile stretched across its face.

You screech, pushing away from the mirror, falling onto the floor, and scrambling back against the door.

“What the fuck?!” You yell, gripping your chest, and taking in ragged breaths.

Your heart pounds wildly in your chest, and your head starts to swim.

“Ok ______, It's ok ______...” You say to yourself. “Just breathe, it's not real... it's not real...” You shakily run a hand through your hair, and cautiously glance up at the mirror.

It's normal, no creepy apparition staring back at you. Taking in a few shaky deep breaths, you slowly muster the strength to get up. When you stand, your legs wobble beneath you, and you have to grip onto the towel rack for support.

After what seems like forever, you finally managed to get to work.

Slouching down into your chair, you get to work, doing anything to keep your mind off of what happened this morning.

You catalogue and sort different things, getting lost in your work, when suddenly you are tapped on the shoulder.

You yelp, and swivel your chair around, coming face to face with the sweetly smiling face of Agnes.

“Oh I didn't mean to startle you!” She says.

“It's ok.” You sigh. “Just a little bit jumpy this morning. Anything I can do for you?”

“Yes, I was wondering if you knew where Sam was.”

“Oh right!” You say internally smacking your forehead. “I forget to tell you that Sam went to a swim practice this morning, and I said that I would fill in her shift. She should be here by 9.”

“Well that's good news. I'm sure she appreciates you filling in for her like this.”

“I mean it's about time that I returned the favour, Sam always does so much for me.”

“Yes, she is a sweet girl. Anyways, thank you for letting me know where she is.”

“No problem.” You say, returning to your work.

A few hours later, Sam returns from her practice, smelling strongly of chlorine.

“So how'd it go?” You ask when she walks in.

“Oh man is was great! Everyone there is such an amazing swimmer, and I didn't know if I could keep up with them. They were all so supportive, and Amelia said she wants me on the team!”

“Wow Sam! I'm so happy for you! This is great!”

“Yeah it is, although I am going to have to rearrange my hours with Agnes. I hope you don't mind filling in for me a bit?”

“I'm fine with that, I know how much swimming really means to you.”

\--------------------------------------------------

You both talk for a while. Sam tells you about how the practice went, and you tell her about Cody.

“Oh yeah, the other day this guy named Cody, stopped by the bookstore to donate some of his grandfather's books. Him and his mom had just moved into town to clean up the property they inherited. He seems like a pretty nice guy, we went out for lunch, and I showed him around town a bit.”

“Cody huh?” Sam says skeptically.

“Yeah, Cody Richards. His grandpa was Frank Richards, you know the old science teacher?”

“Oh yeah! I remember him, I got a B in his class. So...” she says, smirk on her face. “How ''nice'' are we talking here? Like on a scale of 1-10, what are we talking?” She looks at you and waggles her eyebrows.

“Oh my god Sam! He is just a friend! Not even my type!” You cross your arms and scowl.

“What even is your type ______? I have NEVER even seen you go on a second date, even first dates are far and few between. So going out to lunch with a TOTAL stranger, is a rare occurrence. You sure you don't like him? Not even a little?”

“Sam, for the last time, I. DON'T. LIKE. HIM. Besides”, you say smirk crawling onto your own lips. “He is way more YOUR type anyways.” Sam scoffs at that.

“I already have a boyfriend.” She says, pushing her hair out of her eyes.

“Are you talking about Andrew? Sam, you can't keep holding onto that. Andrew lives in the UK now, I mean when is the last time you actually talked to him?”

“5 months...” Sam mumbles. “I mean, I got over him a while ago, but I always held onto that shred of hope. Hope that it would work, even though I knew it wouldn't.”

“It's time to move forward Sam.” You say. “Stop trying to live in the past, and besides, I'm pretty sure that Andrew is gay. I mean really, no man is naturally that fabulous.” You both giggle at that, and Sam wipes some tears from her face.

“You know what ______, you're right, I need to get over myself, but, so do you. I don't know everything about you, but I do know that you need to have someone in your life. Not a friend, but someone who can give you the love you need and deserve. Someone you can talk to and tell everything to. Everyone needs someone like that.” You plaster on a hollow smile.

“Yeah, maybe it is time that I change things.” Sam claps her hands at that, and continues talking.

You desperately wished that things would be different, that there was someone out there who you could tell everything to.

You realize that Sam has stopped talking, and is snapping her fingers in front of your face.

“______, ______, are you even listening to me?” You shake your head, snapping yourself out of the daze you didn't realize you were in.

“Sorry”, you mumble. “Guess I was being a bit of an astronaut. What were you saying?”

“Hold up, what do you mean by ''being an astronaut''?”

“I guess you could say... I was _spacing_ out.” You laugh at the audible groan from Sam.

“Why do I even bother anymore? You have the beauty, and the brains, but you're hopeless. Utterly hopeless... Anyways, as I was trying to say before, what even is your type ______?”

You ponder on what to say to Sam. You can't tell her, “oh I don't know, preferably someone who is immortal.” Instead you shrug.

“I don't really know my type.” You say, and Sam frowns at that. “But I do know that I won't find it if you keep trying to hook me up with random guys. I feel more like a fish during fishing season, then a single person.” Sam laughs at that.

“Ok fine, I won't try to play matchmaker anymore.” You eye her suspiciously, Sam has never kept that promise. “Fiiine, I won't play matchmaker for a week.”

“Two.” You say, arms crossed.

“Ok, two weeks. Geeze, you're making this tough for me ______. How will I ever survive two whole weeks without my favourite pastime to keep me company?” You roll your eyes, and laugh at how overly dramatic Sam is acting.

“Hmm, I don't know, maybe hang out with your friend? Practice swimming? Darn Sam, I can't think of anything you could do for two whole weeks.” She gives you a halfhearted punch on the arm, before walking towards the till.

You smile and shake your head, getting back to the work before you.

\--------------------------------------------------

It's almost closing time, and Sam has said that she would close up shop since you seemed pretty beat.

You tried to protest, saying that there was still more work to be done. But Sam shoved you out the door, explaining that the work will still be there tomorrow.

You pick up some takeout on your way home, salivating at the smell of sweet and sour sauce, that fills your car. Humming absentmindedly to the song playing on the radio, you spot a glint of something in your rearview mirror.

You can't quite make out what it is, so you pull over to take a closer look. Leaving the car running, you get out of the car, and walk around to the back.

It's almost too dark to make anything out, but then you spot it.

It's a small star shaped necklace, which has definitely seen better days. The necklace is caked with grime, and the chain seems to have broken off. A couple of the corners are dented, but other than that, it is in good condition. You pick it up, wiping some of the dirt of its surface.

Pocketing the small charm, you get back into your car, and drive home.

\--------------------------------------------------

By the time you get home, it's late. So you eat your dinner, and head straight to bed, leaving the necklace next to your bed.

When you had gotten home, you were worried that you would see that “thing” that you had saw this morning and were happy that you did not.

Oddly enough your sleep had been rather dreamless also, and although that was a pleasant change, you felt slightly unnerved. You felt that your “demons” were “toying” with you. Giving you a false sense of security, only to have it ripped away.

Something big was happening, and you didn't know whether to be overjoyed or afraid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Give me some feedback for what you think of this so far!  
> Also I know that I have kept the characters descriptions at a minimum, was kinda leaving it up to you guys at this point to decide how you want to view them.  
> But if you guys want me to describe the characters (Reader if you want, but for the most part excluded) I do have some ideas of what they would look like.  
> I am in the future going to be making some connections between my OC's and the UT characters, which might include some details about what my OC's look like. So if you want me to go into full detail about them before that, I can do that.  
> Stay Crabnormal!  
> Egirl  
> P.S I don't really know when I will have time to upload another chapter, so BEAR with me, I will get one up as soon as PAWsible!


	6. **Shelving**

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is an update on the outcome, or lack of, regarding this story.

Welp, I kinda guessed this was coming...  
So I know that it's been *thinks hard* probably a year since I've updated, or written anything for this story, and honestly, I don't know if I will continue this...  
I'm really sorry that I haven't said or done anything in regards to this, and all pathetic excuses aside, I just didn't write, I procrastinated, and focused on other things. Now to the pathetic excuses... To be honest, I haven't been on AO3 for a while, and I kinda "forgot" about this, I didn't really forget, but I pushed it to the back of my mind, which is kinda how I lost my connection to the story, one of the reasons at least. So within the past 6 months, I've found myself moving father away from the Undertale fanbase. Don't get me wrong, I still love Undertale, and it will always hold a special place, but I'm definitely not the total trash fangirl that I once was. I also had to focus more on finishing school, oh and my laptop was broken till like 4 months ago, even still it runs like a toaster now... Actually... I'm pretty sure that the toaster in "The Brave Little Toaster" runs better than my laptop...  
Anyways, like I was saying, I honestly just lost interest in this story, I can't see how it will turn out, so I'm going to shelve it for now.  
Maybe one day I'll finish it, and if that does happen, I'll complete it, then post it.  
Again I'm so sorry to you guys, I'm a bit of a shite person when it comes to completing things.  
So that's all I have to say, you can take this however you want, but this is a goodbye for now, hopefully not forever.  
I don't mind if you guys comment on here with ideas you have, or if you yourself want to finish this in your own way. If you do want to write your own ending or continuation of this, please credit this work, and feel free to comment a link to your work down below.

Hopefully I'll finish this in the future, I had high hopes for this, but hey, who knows?

Anyways, thanks to everyone who has taken the time to read comment and kudos this work, it means a lot to me, and it's hard that I'm letting you guys down like this.

Stay positive, who knows, maybe this will make a resurgence in the future.


End file.
